Online meeting application software offers participants the opportunity to communicate and collaborate at reduced costs when compared to face-to-face meetings. During the meeting session, participants share and access resources that can include video, audio, or application files such as text documents, spreadsheets, and or visual presentations. Each resource can be transmitted over a common network and, further, can contribute to the reduced application performance at the participant's location. Meeting application software is generally not designed to optimize the performance of the participant's device, to accommodate bandwidth optimization, etc.